Stelena 8x16 if stefan lived one shot
by TheRealHeftyHannah
Summary: This story is just a one shot i wrote of how 8x16 would have went ( in my opinion if stefan lived and damon was the one that died).


**A/N: This story is about the final episode of The Vampire Diaries and how I think it would've gone if Stefan lived and Damon died.**

Stefan knew he needed to find Elena, and fast. Damon had compelled him to leave the tunnels and that he would deal with Katherine himself. After all Damon owed his life to Stefan, after all the times that Stefan had saved him. And Stefan was human now he deserved to live his life to the fullest. He was after all, the better man, the man with the curse of having a pure heart, the man that is so selfless that he would die trying to save everyone. He was the better man for Elena, he always was. And deep down in his heart Damon knew that Stefan was always the better man.

Stefan was running through Mystic falls high searching every classroom, the gym, the cafeteria, everywhere. Finally Stefan saw her body laying on the floor in the boiler room. Walking in the room he let out a breath as he walked over to her body, picking her up he said "come on let's get ya out of here." As Stefan went to walk out the door an unknown force stopped him and Elena from passing through. Stefan called Damon to tell him that he needs to get Katherine to break the spell. After Damon and Katherine bantered with each other and Damon had stabbed her with the bone dagger sending her back to hell. Bonnie came back and reversed the spell on the hellfire sending it through the tunnels where it instantly killed Damon and Katherine. Elena woke up and walked out of the boiler room and over to the trophy case. She was confused looking at herself in the glass of the trophy case wondering how she was alive. Elena started walking away not looking where she was going and bumping into a hard chest. As she looked up she looked into those sparkling green eyes that she loves and she instantly remembers how they have been in this position before. On the first day of school after she had interrogated Jeremy in the boy's bathroom and walked out and right into him, and looked into those beautiful green eyes of his and fell in love with them for the first time. And she remembered the second time they were in this position when she was trying to get him to remember his life and who he was, that was the second time she fell in love with them, but she was with Damon, it was complicated then. Now here she is again same position, same man, same green eyes, and the same feelings. When she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in the only thing that she said was "Stefan", she said his name so faintly that he almost didn't hear her. "Elena" Stefan said with so much emotion in his voice. As soon as her name left his lips they embraced each other so tightly that they could barely breathe. In that moment Elena knew that whenever and wherever she was Stefan would always be there for her. Her saviour, her love, her life,her soulmate. When they release each other from their embrace Stefan knew that he had to tell her that Damon is gone. That he had done the selfless act of sacrificing himself so that Stefan could live his life as a human to the fullest with Elena. His love, his life, his saviour, his light, his soulmate. Stefan looked into Elena's doe brown eyes with a frown on his face, he started with a sigh "Elena, there is something I need to tell you". Elena stayed silent letting him continue. "Damon he..he.. I told him I would do it, that I was ready to, but he compelled me to leave the tunnels and he told me that he would make sure that Katherine would go back to hell and stay dead". Elena had tears running down her face by now. "He's gone Elena", Stefan had tears running down his face now too. "He sacrificed himself so that I could live my human life to the fullest". Only when Stefan was done talking Elena spoke, "Damon really did that for you?". Her voice broken and groggy, "he really did have a heart" she said with a small smile and giggle. Stefan smiled a bit at that and said "well he was a great man Elena, I am just sorry you didn't get to see the Damon I knew as a boy. The son that enlisted into the civil war to please his father,the older brother I looked up to." "That is the Damon I wish you knew." There was one lone tear that had fallen from Elena's eye and ran down her cheek, Stefan brought his hand to Elena's cheek and gently wiped it away and stroked her cheek like it was the most delicate and fragile piece of art he had ever touched. Stefan grabbed Elena's hand in his and looked deeply into her brown eyes. His voice came out soothing and gentle, he had something else to tell her, something that has been in his mind since the day they said goodbye before she had "died". "Elena" he stared "there is something else I have to tell you" he said leaning into her to whisper into her ear. He started out slow "I love you Elena, I have always loved you. Our story was epic and if you do me this honour I would love to continue that epic story. When you are ready to of course." Stefan moved away from her ear to look back into her eyes. Elena looked a little surprised but happy nonetheless. "Stefan….. I love you too, and I would love to continue our story together, I will still need a little time to get over Damon but I promise that once I am ready I will come back to you." She said with a gentle smile. Stefan smiled back at her, "I will wait for you Elena, no matter how long it takes. But I will remind you that we are human now so I will try my hardest to get you over him." He joked "very funny Salvatore" she said and couldn't help but laugh at him. Stefan reached his hand out to her and she grasped it tightly, letting him lead her out of the school and into the bright Rays of the sun of the outside world.

Not long after Damon's funeral Elena and Stefan started going in little dates and falling in love with each other again. They were living their human lives to the fullest like Damon had wanted them to. Stefan was attending medical school to become a doctor like he always wanted, and Elena was working on getting her degree in journalism. Not long after they graduated and had steady jobs the bought a house together. If it was possible they had fallen even more in love with each other. Elena had came home with a bottle of wine after a hard day at work. She had walked into the kitchen where Stefan was cooking dinner for them. Their anniversary was next week and Stefan was planning on proposing to Elena. Elena was searching through the drawers for a corkscrew to open the wine with. "Do we have a corkscrew in this house?" She asked as she started to open random drawers. When Elena got to the last drawer before Stefan could stop her from opening it she already had and was instead of finding a corkscrew she found the little black velvet box. Elena had the biggest smile on her face as she turned around to face Stefan she whispered a breathless "yes"as she ran over to hug him tightly. They released each other and Stefan put the ring on her finger and put his on her cheeks and pulled her towards him and gave her the most passionate and loving kiss he could, " I love you so much" he said looking in her eyes, "I love you too" she said smiling back at him.

They had a beautiful small wedding in the spring at the gazebo by the falls. Their place, the place where Elena said her goodbyes to him when she "died", the place that they would show to their future kids. Speaking of kids, three years after their wedding they found out that Elena was pregnant with their first son. They named him William Grayson Salvatore, Stefan had the idea of giving him Elena's dad's name as William's middle name and Elena cried so hard and thanked Stefan for letting their son's middle name be her father's. Two years after William was born another little boy was born to them, they decided to name him Findlay Damon Salvatore to honour Damon for letting them have this life. When William was six and Findlay was four Elena decided she wanted a little girl, and Stefan wanted a little girl too, to spoil and be a daddy's girl. After months of trying Elena finally got pregnant, and they got their little girl. They had a hard time naming her but they finally settled on the name Ava Alexi Jenna Salvatore. Yes it is quite a mouthful but it was honouring Elena's aunt Jenna and Stefan's best friend Lexi.

Life for the Salvatore's was amazing,they had their dream jobs, three amazing kids, and an endless love for each other. They grew old, got to see their kids all get married and have their own kids. Through all the years they spent together their love for each other never once faded or faltered. Elena could never imagine a better way to live her life. Except for the day that Stefan passed away, sixty three years after their wedding. Elena felt her heart shatter in her chest. She had never felt pain like this in her entire life. Stefan her husband, the father to her children,her saviour, her love, her life, her soulmate. It wasn't even a week later that Elena passed away. William their eldest son knew that she died of a broken heart. But he knew that his parents had found peace with each other. And William wasn't wrong, when Elena passed over to the other side her head was in someone's lap with their hands running through her hair. Elena had yet to open her eyes, but when she did she was greeted by Stefan's loving smile and those shining green eyes. Elena lifted her head to see where they were. She looked around until her eyes landed on the gazebo that they got married in sixty three years ago, the gazebo right by the falls where they always use to bring their kids too, and where they came to get away from the kids. Stefan smiled at her and said "I knew you couldn't live without me." Elena smiled back at him and said "me too" as she leaned up at kissed him. They laid there for a long time remembering their life together and just how epic their story really was.

 **A/N: thanks for reading! This is my first story so I hoped you liked it** :)


End file.
